Deep Down Inside? Still Rivals
by SolShinji
Summary: Dedicated to was it a fic challenge? LemurianGirl's fic challenge? okay. i gotta stop the fic challenge thing!. i recommend it for teens for those who care about ratings. but its suitable K i think. it's a sorta modern gs fic. so. ya... er. review!


**Note: Dedicated to Lemurian-Girl**

Prologue

"Hey! There's a moving truck outside!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Jenna! Shut up! I'm trying to catch some shut eye!" Felix yelled from the living room. Which really didn't make sense as it was coming from the living room where Felix was actually watching TV.

"Jenna! Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Asked Mrs. Mars

"Yeah, my pack's all ready, I tripled-check." Jenna assured her foster mother.

"That's great, now you get some sleep too."

Jenna smiled to her mother, "Good night mother!"

"Night, hon."

Next Morning---

"JENNA! WAKE UP!" Felix yelled at her sister.

"Ah man… a few… more…seconds- snore."

Felix pulled her sister up from bed and Jenna dropped to the floor.

"FELIX!" Jenna yelled angrily, getting up grudgingly.

"School! Now move before you're well late!" Felix barked and left Jenna's room.

Jenna gritted her teeth, knowing his big brother was correct.

School---

"See ya Felix!" Jenna waved as she reached her form room.

Felix returned a single tick from his forehead with two of his fingers and disappeared around the corner.

"Class! I'd like you to meet Mia Ply." Said the teacher just as Jenna sat down at her place.

The girl was very beautiful, long turquoise hair, kind turquoise eyes. Her face was red with shyness as she took a quick bow. "H-Hello."

"Now, Mia, would you just like to pick a spare seat…"

There was a various amount of 'come sit over here!'s all over the classroom. Mia looked very confused until she met Jenna's eyes. Jenna smiled warmly and energetically and patted the seat next to her, Mia hurried over.

"H-hello, I- I'm-"

"Mia, I know, name's Jenna, Jenna Mars." Jenna smiled and offered her hand. Mia smiled and shook it. Without even knowing it, Mia made herself an enemy. Blue eyes from across the class glared at the locked hands.

Turned out Mia was from Imil, The girls were gathering around the table just to talk to her about it.

"So it's well cold up there. Innit?" Asked a girl.

"In the winter, yes, but in the summer it's ok-"

"Oooh! You must get so much snow sports then!" Said another girl.

"Um. Yes. I suppose."

Then the bell rang, everyone stood up and got ready for their first lesson.

Not gonna bother with lessons, Recess-----

"How you found our school?" Jenna asked Mia as soon as they found a place to sit.

"It's great!" Mia said politely.

"Is this the new gorgeous girl everyone's on about today?" Asked a blonde girl, coming towards them.

Mia blushed, Jenna answered "Yup, that's her. Oh yeah, Mia, meet Sheba. She's a year younger but she hangs out with us."

"Hi guys!" Yelled another person, red fiery hair, pale white skin… a Proxian. People of the north.

"Hiya! Mia, right? You're currently the newest thing in school!" Said the girl.

"Karst. Fiery little bitch, same year as us, just a tad lacking in the substance between the ears." Jenna motioned to the girl a playful, friendly smirk on her face, tapping her temple. "Don't mix with her older sister though."

"H-hello." Mia answered shyly.

"Jenna's right. Menardi's a bitch." Karst grimaced, "You don't wanna be ten foot near her."

"Honestly little sister." Said a voice behind Karst.

"Gack!" Karst fell forwards animatedly.

Menardi laughed a belly laugh then turned to Mia offering a hand. "Name's Menardi. Anything with gossip, I'm your girl." Her eyes were kind, Mia could feel Jenna and Sheba giggling silently, they were only joking. She shook it.

"Mia Ply." Mia smiled with a slight nod.

The girls sat together on the porch of a portable and chatted, careful to include the quiet Mia in their conversations.

End of the day, can't be bothered with the school day.--------

"Say, why did you move to Vale?" Jenna asked Mia as they walked from school. Vale High was in the middle of the Vale Plaza. Over centuries ago they said that there use to be a mythical stone called 'Psynergy Stone' where the heart of the school was.

Sheba came from Lalivero, Karst and Menardi came from Prox and they lived near the school Jenna lived further up from the plaza. Mia lived with her grandpa, an old man Jenna knew well by the name of Kraden. Jenna decided t6 walk Mia up to Kraden's house, she wasn't in a hurry to start her homework after all.

"Well, my parents… fell victims of a disease in Imil… and I was sent to live with my grandpa…" Mia said very quietly.

Jenna patted her friend's shoulder. Mia looked up, her eyes were glassy.

"My parents…died too… 3 years ago… in a storm… my only family now is my brother…" Jenna said, there was a sad smile as she looked ahead, but her eyes seem to be staring somewhere much farther off.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Mia said, a hand covering her mouth.

Jenna turned back to her friend and smiled, "So, you're not alone Mia. Sheba… is an orphan of unknown origins. Her adopted father is named Faran, a rich man who treats Sheba as well as any father could possibly, however… it must be a sad thing for her… and same with Karst and Menardi. Their parents died in a blizzard storm in Prox, never found, Karst may say she hates her sister but it's all a façade. After all, Menardi's the only family she has got left."

Mia stared at the ground for a moment then looked back at her friend. "Thank you."

Jenna shook her head, "I know you think I'm blathering nonsense to help you with your depression. After all, the reality of a death is very… real. But it's just we understand the torment of memories of a loved one… You'll never stop thinking about your family but they heavy pain will subside. And the knowledge of not being alone in this painful experience… hopefully will help you."

Mia blinked, that's exactly what she thought, that they didn't understand. She has been so… sad ever since her parents died… but now, she knew she wasn't receiving another useless patronizing ramble. She was receiving… that she wasn't alone. That she may grieve, but at the end of that road she will receive an understanding support.

"Thank you…" Mia whispered, Jenna caught it though.

With a sisterly hug Jenna departed from the stairs and started walking back to her own house.

Mia smiled as her grandfather opened the door. There was real emotion in that hug, she felt it. And for a long time since her parents died, she smiled a genuine smile.

.-------------.

Sol: Right. Review please! Or else I lose my inspiration, and I'm not even joking.

Chibi Mia: Um…. Am I going to be the main character?

Sol: Yup.

Chibi Jenna: What about me?

Sol: Yup.

Chibi Sheba: And me!

Sol: Um… nope.

Chibi Sheba: WHAT!

Sol: Don't blow a fuse, you're still going to be in the story.

Chibi Garet interrupts Chibi Sheba: Where the HELL am I!

Sol: You'll come up! God, people, wait! Typical impatient bastard.

Chibi Garet: WHAT was that! -flameball appears in his hands.-

Sol: -eyes the hand of fire warily- Chill, as long as I get 5 reviews from DIFFERENT people I'll update… okay? So-

Chibi Garet: ARG! YOU EXPECT 5 PEOPLE TO REIVEW FOR THIS CRAP THAT **I'M **NOT IN! DREAM ON!

Sol: Nope, that's not going to work, it's better trying to get people update instead.

Chibi Garet: FINE! Okay people! You know you waaaaanit – no not cheese whiz! – so. REVIEW!

Sol: Remember 5 reviews from DIFFERENT people at LEAST!

Chibi Garet: SHUT UP! NO. ONE. IN. THE. RIGHT. MIND. WOULD. WANT. TO. REVIEW. AND. FIVE. PEOPLE! I. WANT. TO. BE. IN. THE. STORY. -forces Sol to the ground and sits on him-

Sol: -a hand is still not sat on, it jerkily shows five fingers before Garet slaps it down and grins cheesily at the reader: YOU!-

Chibi Isaac: -flashes a rare smile- Just review.


End file.
